


OCs

by AlphinaudFTW



Category: FFXIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphinaudFTW/pseuds/AlphinaudFTW
Summary: This is my own Warrior of Light, for those that are interested. (I doubt you are)





	1. Saria Airalyth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own OC of the Warrior of Light. I will not be using her in my stories, I'd prefer to make those reader inserts as best as I can.  
> This is more for fun.  
> 

Ahh, yes. The wonderful things about making an Original Character. I'll admit, I'm posting this as another practice regimen. Alright, here goes.

Name: Saria Airalyth

Gender: Female

Race: Miqo'te

Age: Varies

Height: Small bean (As small as the Leveilleur twins because this is fanfiction and I HAVE THE ABILITY TO DO SO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-)

Birthday: October 5th (Originally December 22nd, but I looked into my character's birthday and it was October 5th, so we're changing it lol.)

Class: Every, mains Summoner

Armor: Caster Ironworks Set, Shire Philosopher Set, Scion Adventurer Set (Uses a Black Summoner Horn from the first artifact gear as a head piece)

Armor; Extra: Monocle is an aether-goggle detecting thing in disguise, because this is FanFiction.

Appearance: Peachy skin, Crimson Eyes, Long black hair (reaches her tail). Hair is usually tied up in a bun with two long strands flowing out (See Yama Raja Ara from Elsword for reference if need be.) A very long and fluffy black tail. She hides a scar on her hand by wearing gloves. Small silver clasps on the inside of her ears.

Guardian: Menphina, Hydaelyn

Parents: Adair Laventus Airalyth (Father), Harada Levuri Akeldama (Mother).

Siblings: Noire Levuri Airalyth (Little Sister), Shiro Laventus Airalyth (Little Brother).

Status: Alive

Extras:

  * She's skilled at hiding her feelings, although they sometimes slip.
  * She originally joined the Scions due to a strong desire to not be alone.
  * She has no intention of admitting her fondness of her dear friend.
  * She is aware of the Leveilleur twins' curiosity concerning her height. She doesn't answer, but has said that the reason is something she would prefer not to recall.
  * Alongside Alphinaud, the two were sent to gain information from a mischievous man. He told them the information in exchange for a favor, which was to see how Saria would react when Alphinaud pat her on the head. She purred, loudly. They have sworn each other to secrecy. 
  * Unbeknownst to him, Saria made a vow to herself to support Alphinaud no matter what happens. She has yet to falter from her own promise.
  * Ysayle had observed Saria's intensely aggressive behavior while fighting primals. When asked what was on her mind, she became a tomato and refused to further the conversation.
  * Dislikes walls due to running into them far too many times for her liking.
  * Really likes tea. Like, she'll drink a crud ton in one day if given the opportunity....It'd be wise not to give her that opportunity.
  * Very (And I mean VERY) fond of pancakes.
  * Has a very friendly relationship with her Carbuncles. (Apparently, her carbuncles have genders. Despite being an Arcanist, Alphinaud is unable to determine what they are saying. As for why, he does not know.)
  * Has kept her abilities as a Summoner and Scholar a secret. Her Egis are always glamoured to Carbuncles. She suspects Y'shtola probably sees past it, though.
  * It was undetermined whether she had split personalities or not. She can quickly go from stoic to cheerful to incredibly serious and kinda scary. She debunked the theory; It's just her reactions.
  * Hates it when people watch her eat. It creeps her out and she wonders if she's actually eating the food wrong.
  * Easily frustrated with her most mischievous carbuncle, Emerald, who is especially fond of unscrewing vent lids when she is underneath them.
  * Finds it difficult to stifle a laugh when her most clumsy carbuncle, Topaz, is...well, clumsy.
  * Easily frustrated with her carbuncle, Ruby, due to them failing to hide her feelings in the form of carbuncle...ness?
  * Has the power to summon all of her carbuncles at once. However, it's exhausting and she doesn't deem it necessary to do so, anyway.
  * Afraid of doggos...and Tataru's puppy dog eyes. THE EYES...
  * Very fond of her mother, but the same cannot be said for her father. She has no intention of telling that story, however.
  * Seems uneasy walking through the remains of Sharlayan, though she never says why.
  * Afraid of singing when there are others around, but will happily sing when alone.
  * Afraid of dancing in front of others, but often practices when alone.
  * When alone, refers to Eos and Selene as "Tinkerbells."
  * Has a house in The Mist.
  * Has been considering establishing a Free Company for adventurers.
  * Finds it difficult to pick out names. Despite this, she has a list hidden in her house with all sorts of names for Grimoires.
  * When they're alone, she'll call Alphinaud by his nickname she gave him, "Alphy." Only when they're alone, since she's aware he might be teased if Alisaie, Tataru or possibly Krile knew. Ha...
  * Favors her mother over her father, but never elaborates.
  * Has mentioned her siblings a few times, but never elaborated.
  * Heavily dislikes talking about her family. She shifts around uncomfortably and avoids eye contact with a distant look in her eyes when asked.
  * Has an entire book dedicated to things she would praise Alphinaud for. It's very long and each reason has a paragraph explaining why. She drags Alphinaud to read it with her whenever his self-esteem is low. Needless to say, whilst he appreciates her attention and dedication to making him feel better, how she had the time to even write such a thing is beyond him. 
  * Has an entire army of Wind-Up Alphinauds at her disposal. How she got that many is a mystery best left unsolved. The very same can be said as to why Alphinaud doesn't know about this.
  * Secretly prepared outfits bearing resemblance to Alphinaud based on the gear she has collected in her travels. A little dye doesn't hurt, either. She won't wear it in front of him, since she's a bit embarrassed with the whole thing.
  * Has a collection of summoner horns of all sorts of colors in her basement. This is also where she keeps the outfits mentioned above. She doesn't dare let anyone enter.
  * Likes the feeling of candle wax. Honestly, at this point, things like this are normal and best not to mention.



 

 


	2. Kappa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hail to the kupo- I mean king!

Name: Kappa

Gender: Female

Race: Moogle

Age: Unknown

Height: Average moogle height, that sounds great.

Birthday: Unknown

Class: White Mage Moogle, Alchemy on the side.

Armor: None

Appearance: White fur, Pink nose, Large light blue pom-pom.

Guardian: Hydaelyn

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Status: Alive

Extras:

  * One of the four loyal servants of Hydaelyn.
  * Sent down to Eorzea alongside Saria Airalyth (AU).
  * Second guesses herself often.
  * Has expressed her disapproval of Saria viewing herself as nothing but a servant. Unfortunately, it never gets through.
  * Admires Saria's loyalty, but wishes she would worry about herself more.
  * Takes great joy in riding atop Saria's head.
  * Knows a great deal about illnesses and cures.
  * Highly stubborn when it comes to healing.
  * Has difficulty deciding when to say "Kupo" in her speech.
  * Has a great fear of Roegadyns. They just look intimidating to her.
  * Adores Carbuncles. More specifically, Saria's mischievous Emerald one.
  * Hates armor and outfits alike. Calls it "dead-weight."
  * Will not admit it, but fears Saria because she seems dead in terms of emotion.
  * Can easily see through Saria's acting.




	3. Crona Fae Vanderwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She may or may not make an appearance someday.

Name: Crona Fae Vanderwall

Gender: Female

Race: Miqo'te

Age: ???

Height: In character creation, she'd be set to 50, so about average height.

Birthday: October 23rd

Class: Warrior, White Mage

Armor: At first, the Void Ark Fending Set. Then, the Healer's Scaevan Set.

Appearance: Grayish Skin, Light Blue Hair, Purple Eyes, I don't know how to describe it per say so let's say Yayake's Hairstyle

Guardian: Oschon the Wanderer

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Unnamed Older Sister

Status: Currently Unwritten

Extras:

  * Idolizes Saria Airalyth.
  * Hates axes as they are very "heavy."
  * Forced into wielding an axe by her superiors.
  * Prefers magic and healing.
  * Very timid, will often run away unless Lilith or Saria is there.
  * Calls Saria "Reaper"
  * Particularly fond of children.
  * Rides a wyvern named Minerva. She treats Minerva like her own child.
  * Can never show a sign of serious - it's always fear in those types of moments.
  * Very fond of cake.
  * Describes Saria as the "sister she never had."
  * Is very clumsy and finds that things will often slip out of her grip.
  * Her fighting stance often involves her arms tucked in, tightly gripping her weapon whilst her legs are together, shaking.



 

 


	4. Lilith Zen Ebonwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She may or may not make an appearance alongside Crona.

Name: Lilith Zen Ebonwing

Gender: Female

Race: Lalafell

Age: ???

Height: Well, she's small and that's all I can really tell you.

Birthday: February 19th

Class: Machinist

Armor: Demonic Aiming Set, then Prototype Alexandrian Aiming Set.

Appearance: Pale Skin, Very Light Blue Eyes, Light Brown Hair, Form and Function Hairstyle.

Guardian: Thaliak the Scholar

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: None

Status: Currently Unwritten

Extra:

  * Knows the ropes around machinery.
  * A very intelligent and serious lad, the opposite to Crona.
  * Heavily convinced by her superiors that their path was "just" until Saria came along and proved otherwise.
  * Refers to Saria as "m'lady."
  * Looks up to Saria.
  * Dislikes sweets, or so she says.
  * Rides a Kinshi named Kina. (Yes, I'm adding a Fire Emblem Reference. Fight me.)
  * Had an interest in the bow, but found rifles to be an exhilarating experience.
  * Born and raised in ???.
  * Can't take a joke for the life of her.
  * An interest in thaumaturgy, though she is not good with wielding magic.
  * Suspicious of practically  _everything_ and  _everyone._




End file.
